As Long As You're Mine
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: Shaun has thrown a party for all of his fellow teammates, and when Scarlett shows up, things get weird! Told in Scarlett's point of view, she goes around the party trying to avoid the person she thinks she hates, while a certain song continues to torment her. Rated T for a bit of strong language near the end. One shot.


**Ok, so I was cleaning rooms while listening to a certain song. For some reason, the very first thing I imagined when listening to it was Scarlett and Max singing it. I'm not sure why, since I've only seen two episodes of the newest season, and in one of the episodes Scarlett states that she hates Max. But I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to make this one shot about it. It's in first person, and it's in Scarlett's view point. The setting is an after party that was thrown for them or something like that.**

**Anyways, here it is, my first one shot!**

**As Long As You're Mine**

* * *

I have to admit that Pahkitew Island really brought out the worst in me. I didn't know I had that much evil bottled up inside me. I blame Max. I really did hate him. I just knew one thing for sure, I was never going to see those people again.

I was surprised, therefor, when an invitation to a party arrived for me one morning. It was from Shaun, inviting everyone to a party that he was having "before the world ends." A mixture of annoyance at the prospect of having to see those incompetents again and pleasure of being invited, along with the shock that they would invite me stirred around in my insides. My parents highly hinted that I should go and that it would be good for me, and eventually, I relented.

I dressed in my usual attire for the event, because again, I didn't particularly care for most of these people anymore. The party was being held on a large cruise ship that Shaun had rented out for the night. Apparently, he felt that the zombies wouldn't be able to get us if we were out on the water. Everyone was there, even Beardo and Leonard. It annoyed me to find that they hadn't changed a bit, neither did Amy and Samey.

It appeared that Shaun and Jasmine were now officially a couple, and Dave and Sky seemed upset with each other, I assumed because of what happened in the finale. Ella, being the kind hearted person that she was, decided to come up and greet me.

"Hi Scarlett!" she sang. "It's great that you could make it! I think everyone seems happier in a noncompetitive environment, don't you?"

I had to admit, everyone did seemed more relaxed. But I wasn't comfortable. They all hated me. I just knew it.

"I guess it's acceptable," I replied eventually. "Just as long as-"

I was interrupted by the arrival of a less welcomed guest, who made me groan inwardly.

"Hold your applause, Minions!" Max announced, stepping through the entryway. "Your evil overlord has arrived!"

I felt my cheeks flushed, probably from anger from the adolescent who ruined my plan and chances for the one million dollars, and turned to face him. Then the oddest sensation came over me.

I didn't know what it was, but a song started playing, seemingly in my head. A strange song, and I had no idea where it came from.

"_Kiss me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight!  
I need help believing  
you're with me tonight!"_

I shook my head. That song wasn't in my own mind. I turned around to see that Ella had pulled out her iPod and was playing that distasteful tune out loud. I frowned and turned to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, annoyed. She paused her music.

"I'm thinking of getting the DJ to play this song," she confessed. "I feel bad for Dave and Sky and I was hoping this song would help to get them together." She blinked at me. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong," I hissed. "That song is annoying. Please stop."

Ella apologized profusely and hit pause on her iPod. I let out a sigh and turned away from her. I supposed since I was there I could try to enjoy myself. I did start to bond a bit with Jasmine and the twins, and I hoped they wouldn't be too unhappy with my behavior before I was kicked off.

Jasmine looked a bit shocked when I approached her, as if she too didn't believe I could be invited to the event.

"Er, hey there, mate," she greeted me. "Glad you could come."

"Yes," I replied. I could detect a hint of sincerity in her voice, which surprised me. "Congratulations on getting together with Shaun. And for getting half the money."

"Yeah, I didn't think he was being honest when he said he'd split the money with me, but he did," Jasmine told me, her cheeks blushing slightly. "And then we decided to throw this party."

I nodded and we chatted a bit. I told her that she and Shaun had about a 99.157% chance of succeeding in their partnership and that seemed to make her happy, though about what I failed to understand.

Eventually I found that thirst dried my tongue, so I decided to head towards the refreshment table. Unfortunately, not only was Leonard already there, but so was Max, the bane of my existence. I considered walking away, but guess I was thirstier than I thought, because my legs carried right up to the table. I figured that I would ignore both of them, and hoped that Max was still angry enough to not want to talk to me.

I felt my heart pound in my chest as I approached the table. I gathered it was from the loud music, or the presence of my enemy. Much to my annoyance, Max spotted me and made his way over.

"Ah, Minion!" he greeted me, warranting an angry growl from me. "I just wanted to tell you that-"

I didn't find out what he wanted, because at that moment I managed to finish pouring my drink and walked away without letting him finish. I quickly strode across the room, desperate to be rid of him.

As I did, a familiar tune started filling my head, and I tried to shake it loose, but it wouldn't go away.

"_My wildest dreamings  
could not foresee  
lying beside you,  
with you wanting me!"_

Why must this song torture me so!? I tried to stop my breath from leaving my body, but to no avail. Suddenly, Ella was once again in my peripheral vision and I let out a sigh.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry!" Ella gasped, clutching her music to her chest. "I was planning on walking by Sky with this song playing." She hit pause on her music once more. "I already walked by Dave with it."

"Did he react the way you wanted him to?" I asked, trying to recollect myself. I hoped that she had not seen my panic-stricken expression. She smiled at me.

"Oh yes!" she replied. "He looked very unsure of himself. I imagine he's thinking of a way to talk to her."

"Oh good," I said, not really knowing what I was saying that to. I was scanning the room with a sharp eye, but it seemed that no one had seen me. I was safe at the moment. I didn't have to worry; I didn't let emotions overtake me. That was good.

Emotions weren't good for the brain, even negative or petty ones like anger or hate. I had to focus more on science or else I'd end up like…

Damnable! I had to stop thinking like that! Thankfully Ella had put her earbuds on, so I wouldn't have to listen to her song anymore. Calmed considerably, I noticed Sugar near the refreshment table, hitting mercilessly on Leonard and trying to talk him into doing magic or something.

I decided I was going to finally talk some sense into that girl and started across the floor once again.

"_Just for this moment,  
as long as you're mine!"_

I hadn't gone two steps when I spotted Max walking over to Leonard. He was ordering him to use his "magic" for evil. I froze in mid-step.

"_I've lost all resistance,  
and crossed some borderline!"_

Pulse racing, I quickly spun around to see that Ella was singing out loud. It was soft enough so that she thought that she was singing to herself and wouldn't be heard over the party music, but I could hear her. She probably wasn't even aware that she was singing out loud, as her eyes were closed. Angrily, I stomped over to her and ripped an ear bud out. She gave a frightened yelp.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear at my anger. "I put my earbuds on, I didn't think I was playing it too loudly."

"You're singing that song out loud," I hissed at her.

"You really hate this song that much?" she wondered. "But it's such a pretty song! And it's all about how they might not be able to spend as much time as they want together, but-"

"I know perfectly well what that song is about!" I snapped at her. "Just stop playing that song!" Then I turned on my heel and stomped away.

I should have known better. I had observed everyone well enough to know that Ella wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Once her brain wrapped around a song, she wasn't going to stop singing until the end.

I decided then that I had had my share of this party, and to perhaps return home for the evening. But when I stepped outside onto the deck, I found that the ship had taken off, and was now sailing away from land. The waters looked cold and uninviting. Just my luck.

I stood outside for a long while before turning and making my way back inside. It was far too chilly to be standing outside for long, despite my bringing a sweater.

Almost as soon as I stepped back inside, I was greeted, once again, by Max. I felt my face burn and my pulse race.

"So, as I was saying," he started as if his monologue had not been interrupted at all. "I'm sure you feel a little guilty about betraying me on the show…"

"_And if it turns out  
it's over too fast,  
I'll make every last moment last!  
As long as you're mine!"_

"And I just wanted to tell you, I forgive you," he concluded. I blinked in surprise, though whether it was from Ella still playing that song, or from what Max had just said, I wasn't sure. He interpreted it for me. "I know, it's shocking. But really, I blame myself. I think I had taught you too well, and so you decided to turn traitor. I would have done the same thing."

Not trusting myself to speak, I stepped around him and made my way over to Ella. As soon as she saw me coming, she immediately turned off her music once more and closed her mouth, making the motion of zipping up her mouth and throwing away the zipper.

With a sigh of silent relief, I decided I was going to avoid both of them until the ship returned to shore. The best way to do that, I decided, was to go to the bathroom, which I then headed for.

It was nice and quiet inside, and I stood against the wall for a while. I looked in the mirror for a long while, taking deep breaths and splashing water on my face. I was in control again. Perfect.

I allowed myself a slight smile into the mirror before venturing out into the hallway. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad after all. It did seem that everyone had forgiven me for my sudden out-burst on the show.

But as I began to re-enter the party, I heard the song that was in progress, up at the DJ's booth. I froze in horror.

"_Maybe I'm brainless,  
maybe I'm wise!  
But you've got me seeing  
through different eyes!"_

I looked up and there was Ella, standing with the DJ, her iPod plugged into the speakers. Did she think that I would not hear, or that I had left for good?

"_Somehow I've fallen  
under your spell!  
And somehow I'm feeling,  
it's up that I fell!"_

I growled and anger. That was the last straw! I had warned her!

"_Every moment,  
as long as you're mine!  
I'll wake up my body,  
and make up for lost time!"_

I started across the dance floor. I noticed that everyone was cheering as Dave and Sky ran, crying, into each other's arm. I walked around them, not wanting to spoil their little moment, but unable to stop my rage.

"_Say there's no future  
for us as a pair!  
And though I may know,  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
as long as you're mine!"_

I reached out to the DJ booth, yanked out the iPod, and with a strength that surprised even me, snapped the thing right in two. Ella covered her mouth in surprise and all around me, my peers were blinking in shock. My breathing slowed, and I dropped the two halves into Ella's hands.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It happens," she replied, a few tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell what they were for though.

The rest of the party went by in a blur. The DJ managed to start the music back up, and Dave and Sky danced to some other cheesy song. No one saw fit to mention my odd and sudden outburst, and I was glad for it. Even I had no idea where it had come from.

I thought I was out of the clear at last as the ship came back into the dock. Everyone seemed reluctant to leave, even Amy. Even Ella started talking again after a while. I was about to step out onto the deck once more, when a familiar pulled me back in. I cringed.

"So, Minion," Max said, reaching me. "Er, I mean Scarlett. I think we should team up again sometime. Some people say that I'm stark raving mad and that I say the word 'penguin' at the end of each sentence. But I believe we could make this world great! You as vice-queen, and I as King Penguin!"

I blinked in surprise. My cheeks flushed once more, and I felt my heart pound. A familiar tune entered my mind.

"_Come be how you want to  
and see how bright we shine!"_

My head started reeling. What was this? And how could she be playing that song, even now?

"Well, think about it," Max told me, turning and starting back towards the entrance. I shook my head and turned back to Ella, who was standing behind me.

"I thought I told you to stop playing that song!" I hissed at her. Genuine concern flashed through her eyes.

"What song?" she replied. "You broke my iPod, remember?"

I froze.

"_Borrow the moonlight,  
until it is through!"_

I suddenly realized that it wasn't being played out loud. It was inside my head. But how could that be? I never had songs stuck in my head! Ever!

"_And know, I'll be here, holding you!"_

What was wrong with me? I turned back around just in time to see Max give me a smile and a wave before departing. My face flushed. My heart was pounding, my pulse racing. My head was still spinning and I suddenly realized something.

It wasn't hate.

"_As long as you're mine…"_

Oh shit.

* * *

**And that is exactly how I wanted to end it. So what did you think of it? I'm rather proud of it myself, considering again that I've only seen two episodes. Please read and review! If you liked it, then you'll be pleased to hear that my sister and I are going to attempt the impossible: ship everyone in Total Drama with everyone else in Total Drama. It will be on a different account, but you'll know it when you see it. It's called "Everyone and Everyone: Total Drama Edition!"**

**Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this, and I look forward to reading your reviews soon. Until next time, adieu!**


End file.
